playstationallstarsfanfictionroyalefandomcom-20200214-history
Ryu Hayabusa
Ryu Hayabusa (リュウ・ハヤブサ, Ryū Hayabusa) is a superior shinobi, and the star of the Ninja Gaiden series. He first appeared in the original Ninja Gaiden but later appeared as a consistent character in the Dead or Alive series, which sparked a renewal of the Ninja Gaiden franchise as well is the main protagonist in the Ninja Gaiden series developed by Team Ninja and published by Tecmo. Ryu is also known as "the Super Ninja" or "the Singular Super Ninja", "Dragon Ninja", "the Modern Day Ninja" and "the Ultimate Ninja". A member of the Hayabusa Ninja Clan’s head family, Ryu often takes on the leadership responsibilities of the clan and the protection of the Dragon Sword while his father Jô Hayabusa trains in the mountains Biography Ryu is the epitome of a present day ninja, his Legendary Black Falcon outfit's sleek design is similar to that of the modern special ops agent, while the tabi boots, ninja head piece, mask, scarf and shin/forearm guards are reminiscent of the ancient ninja warrior. His classic Ryuken outfit sports a traditional ninja uniform with a slight 80s twist. The Hayabusa clan standard purple ninja uniform Ryu initially wears is the most traditional of his ninja attire.Physically, Ryu Hayabusa is a young man in his early 20s, standing at 5'10" and weighing in at 172 lbs. He is in peak physical condition with a muscular build. As a ninja, most of his costumes and attire conceal his face, revealing only his eyes, one of his most distinctive features. Ryu's eyes feature dragon green coloration with a slight golden hue and an Asian shaped epicanthic fold. This golden hue feature is more prominent accompanied with his wardrobe composed of mostly dark colors, something that points out even more of his peculiar eyes and gives him an intimidating appearance Hearing that Kasumi had run away from her village to seek vengeance for Hayate, Ryu tracked her to the Dead or Alive Tournament, where he joined the tournament as a participant in order to keep an eye on her. When Raidou and Kasumi had a Ninpo energy duel using the Torn Sky Blast, Ryu threw a kunai into the genetically altered rogue ninja's arm, distracting him long enough for Kasumi to kill him with the Ninpo. But as soon as the dust cleared from the following explosion, Ryu discovers that Kasumi had been captured and leaves to find herUnderneath the ninja mask and hood reveals a youthful face, and brown hair held in a ponytail, a completely opposite appearance to what many would expect, given his deadly skills and calculative, savage brutality in battle THE LEGACY OF RYU HAYABUSA *''Ninja Gaiden (NES) '' *''Ninja Gaiden II: The Dark Sword of Chaos '' *''Ninja Gaiden III: The Ancient Ship of Doom '' *''Ninja Gaiden (Game Gear) '' *''Ninja Gaiden (Master System)'' *''Ninja Gaiden Shadow '' *''Ninja Gaiden (Xbox)'' *''Ninja Gaiden Black '' *''Ninja Gaiden Sigma'' *''Ninja Gaiden Dragon Sword'' *''Ninja Gaiden II '' *''Ninja Gaiden Sigma 2 '' *''Ninja Gaiden 3'' *''Ninja Gaiden 3 Razor s Edge'' *''Dead or Alive'' *''Dead or Alive 2'' *''Dead or Alive 3'' *''Dead or Alive Ultimate'' *''Dead or Alive 4'' *''Dead or Alive Dimensions'' *''Dead or Alive 5'' *''Dead or Alive 5 Plus'' *Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate Arcade Opening Rival: Aveline de Grandpres Reason: ryu hayabusa walk on Rival Arena ryu look up PlayStation's XMB waves and button icons now he see aveline de grandre ryu run to aveline ryu take out he sword he ask if aveline who r you she take out hidden blade on he sword ryu hayabusa backflip Connection: TBA Ending TBA Gameplay (Square Moves) *- - Agility * - or - Strength * - - Acrobatics * - - Hand to Hand * - (midair) Ninja Sense * - or (midair) Ki Manipulatio * - (midair) Regeneration * - (midair) Spiritual Life Regeneration (Triangle Moves) *''' '- - Wind Run *- or - Wind Path *' '- - Flying Bird Flip *- - Thunderclap Kick *' '- (midair) Shadowless Footsteps *- or (midair) Water Running *- (midair) Furious Wind *- (midair) Counter Attack (Circle Moves) * - - Art of the Fire Wheels * - or - Art of Flying Firewheel *- - Art of the inferno *' '''- - Art of the Flame Phoenix * - (midair) Art of the Ice Storm * - or (midair) Art of the Hurricane * - (midair) Art of Wind Blades *- (midair) Art of Divine Life (Throws) * - or - *- - *- - or (Trigger Moves) *Item Pick-up - *Block - -sword block *Evade - + Left Analog Stick (Super Moves) * - (Level 1): Howling Cannon * - (Level 2): Eclipse Scythe *- (Level 3): Grip of Murder Taunts TBA Quotes from All-Stars TBA Victory Theme *A Hero Unmasked *Unknown Soldier *Ryu Hayabusa's theme Look Ahead Intros and Outros Introduction TBA Winning Screen TBA Losing Screen TBA minion kasumi appears as a minion who can be unlocked by reaching Rank 8 with ryu hayabusa Costumes Legendary Black Falcon The default appearance of Ryu Hayabusa. Legendary Ninja Ryu's classic blue shozoku. Choun Shiryu An outfit based on a Zhao Yun from Dynasty Warriors. hayabusa halo armor Gallery E_Ryu_002-noscale.jpg|Legendary Ninja Ryu-ZhaoyunOutfit-WO3-DLC.jpg|Choun Shiryu 185px-Ryu_aveline_rivals.png ryu hayabusa all for star.jpg Ryu Hayabusa.png ryu icon.jpg Category:Characters Category:Character Ideas Category:First-Party Characters Category:DLC Ideas Category:PlayStation Vita Characters Category:Ninja Gaiden Category:PlayStation 1 Characters Category:PlayStation 2 Characters Category:PlayStation 3 Characters Category:Playable Characters